


Companion Anthems

by EmberLeo



Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: As new songs are added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: Songs that came to mind for specific companions, re-written to suit the setting better.
Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243205
Kudos: 2





	Companion Anthems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song for Vivienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of Cruella de Vil
> 
> With apologies to Mel Leven and Walt Disney Company

Oh Madam De Fer, Our Madam De Fer  
If she doesn't like you, you'd best say a prayer  
To see her is to take a sudden scare  
From Madam, our Madam De Fer

The curl of her lips, the ice in her glare  
All ignorant courtiers had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting to ensnare  
Look out for our Madam De Fer

At first you think that Vivienne is a demon  
But after time has worn away the awe  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Stalking you with scarlet tooth and claw!

Unparalleled mage, so extraordinaire  
The Empress of Orlais' elite _Sorcière_  
The Game is such a dangerous affair  
With Madam, our Madam De Fer


End file.
